


An Embarrassment of Kittens

by Caelonaut



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Just Add Kittens, Rescue, Short & Sweet, This is all your fault, we will never speak of this again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelonaut/pseuds/Caelonaut
Summary: Damian learns that no good deed goes unpunished.
Kudos: 47





	An Embarrassment of Kittens

Nightwing rushed towards the burning building and arrived just in time to see Robin come rappelling down its side, his cloak tied in front of him like a bundle. Two firemen came to assist him but he waved them off in irritation. The crowd surrounding the site cheered, which only seemed to annoy him more. And the bundle in his cloak seemed to be... mewing?

Robin undid the cloak with startling gentleness and handed it and its contents to a relieved-looking middle-aged woman. Nightwing could now clearly see the bundle consisted of several mewing kittens and a still somewhat frantic-looking tabby mama cat who was busily grooming her upset brood. Robin gently petted the kittens, then headed off at a fast run. Nightwing gaped, then followed him.

"Robin! Your cloak!" the grateful woman called after him.

"It has  _ cat hair _ all over it now!" Robin yelled back.

After they turned a corner, Robin turned a death glare of epic proportions on Nightwing. "Not a word of this to anyone. Ever. Understood? And we will never speak of this again."

"Of course not, Demon Spawn," Nightwing soothed him, just managing to control a smile.

* * * * *

The next day Bruce came down to the breakfast table to encounter the strangest scene. Tim, Jason and Selina sat around a tablet cooing at it and going  _ Awwwww. _ A brick red Damian sat glaring at Dick, who wore a how-is-this-my-fault expression. Curious, Bruce peeked at the tablet and saw it featured a Youtube video titled ROBIN SAVES LITTER OF KITTENS.

"It just broke fifty thousand hits, Damian!" Tim called.

Damian groaned and faceplanted into the table.


End file.
